reading_rainbowfandomcom-20200214-history
Rechenka's Eggs
"Rechenka's Eggs" is Episode 4 in Season 10. It originally aired on October 8, 1992. Synopsis The episode begins with LeVar letting the viewers take a close look at one of nature's wonders--the egg. The shell is smooth everywhere. It is in the shape of an oval. It seems hard, but chances are that it could break. The brown ones look like butterscotch and the white ones look creamy. LeVar has plans for using some, but not for eating. He is going to decorate them. In his craft box, he has yarn, ribbons, and other things to do so. When he finishes, he calls his creation Egg McMahon. He mentions that there are other artists who make eggs into great works of art. One we see is covered in marble. Another is made of glass and painted with stripes. There's even one made out of wood. LeVar tells the viewers that there are different ways of decorating eggs all over the world. One of the most beautiful ways is from Ukraine. In the title book, it shows you why they do so there. The author gives us such a wonderful gift when we read a book. It takes such a wonderful person, like Patricia Polacco, to give us such a gift. She, the title's book author, shows us how she got into writing it. She claims that she is learning disabled, but drawing is something she enjoys and it's important to her. When she was little, she lived with her grandparents. They told her stories, or as they called it "fire talking" because they did so in front of the fire. She got the idea for the story from looking at the geese in the lake. It also came from her grandmother teaching her how to decorate eggs the Ukrainian way. She shows the viewers how that's done so. LeVar explains that eggs are not only one of nature's beautiful structures, but also one of the strongest. He shows the viewers an experiment to see how strong one can be. He reminds them to try it in a place that's easy to clean up, because it could get messy. He tells them that ones in the outdoors have to be strong to survive. Ones there are fertilized for babies to grow inside. The strong shell protects the baby until the day it's born. A mother animal, such as a duck, sits on an egg to keep it warm. The shell is strong enough to support her weight. When the baby hatches, it uses its beak to break through it. Then it pushes through it to meet its mother. Different animals who lay their eggs in nature have different ways for getting them ready to hatch. LeVar reinstates that eggs are one of nature's beauties. The outside is strong enough to hold the seed of life inside until it's ready to break out. Also, the shape inspires us to be creative and make them into wonderful treasures. Review Books *The Talking Eggs *I Made It Myself *Stefan & Olga Category:Season 10 Category:Episodes